


Harder

by violethoure666



Series: Reylo Kink Prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, PWP, Wall Sex, very light bdsm vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Prompt: holding her roughly while kissing her softly.





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arroways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arroways/gifts).



> Thank you @arroways for this prompt ;)

In the cab ride home she slides her hand against his suit trousers, slender fingers finding the shape of his cock against soft fabric.

He looks at her, the streetlights flashing in his eyes, dark as galaxies shot through with stars.

It's a warning and a promise.

When they finally get inside Rey crashes into him, lips and body searching.

Ben pushes her back against the door, pinning her hands above her head with one hand and fisting her hair roughly.

She cries out, straining toward him. He has her totally caught, she can't move. She tries to push her hips against his thigh and manages a little contact, whimpering helplessly.

Ben smirks.

He tugs her hair harder, bearing her neck and moves his mouth down to the skin of her throat.

His hands are rough but his mouth is so, so gentle. Barely there kisses and nips fluttering up the column of her throat to to her jaw. She tries to angle her head to kiss him for real but he won't let her, stays just out of reach.

She lets out a frustrated sound and Ben appeases her, bringing his lips to hers and dipping his tongue hotly into her mouth.

He's still being so soft, despite the fierce hold he has on her hair and the fact that he won't let her move. She tries to grind against him again and his eyes darken as his lips quirk.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” he asks.

“Need you to fuck me,” she pants, biting her lip.

Ben makes a hmm noise and then he's kissing her again, feather light and playful.

His hand comes down from her hair to undo his fly and slide his suit pants down just enough to get his cock out.

Rey whimpers at the sound of metal scraping and then gasps as his hand comes under her dress to push her panties to the side.

He lines himself up then slides into her with one slick, seamless motion.

Rey cries out, the sudden transition from empty to so, so full sending shockwaves through her body.

He drops her wrists to slide a hand under her ass, lifting her up proper against the door and hitting deeper. Her hands scramble to fist against his jacket as he pistons his hips roughly against her.

She can only make choked little noises as he fucks into her, can only let her head loll into the crook of his neck, let her fingernails dig half moons into the milky expanse of his shoulders.

“So good,” he grunts, as he fills her, working so hard that the force of his body makes her head fall back and her teeth clack.

She feels herself start to lose control, the white hot promise of her orgasm sweeping into her and she knows she's making obscene little noises, doesn't care at all.

“That's it,” Ben whispers against her ear, “wanna feel you come on my dick.”

And she does. Her whole body goes right as a bow string as she feels herself fall into the pleasure his body has pushed out of her.

She bites his shoulder and he catches her with both hands, pulling her off the floor so he can fuck into her faster, hips losing their rhythm as he inches toward release.

“Rey,” he grunts, mouth hot and wet against her ear. He's grunting with abandon, face red and straining and he squeezes his eyes shut as his cock twitches inside of her, spilling.

She can feel his legs shake a little as he sets her down, tucking himself back into his pants.

“M’sleepy,” she says, voice rough. Ben smiles and picks her up easily, carrying her off to their bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
